<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[CLex][Smallville]Surprise by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502268">[CLex][Smallville]Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clex - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>于是Clark当机立断地把Lex推到墙上扒了裤子吸了起来。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[CLex][Smallville]Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CLex][Smallville]Surprise<br/>
注：原作：《Smallville》5-02<br/>
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent</p><p>Surprise<br/>
失去超能力的Clark，发觉Lex还在监视自己，气得他当场跑去Luthor别墅跟Lex互殴了一顿。<br/>
然而，打完架后，Clark看着满脸血喘着粗气眼神幽怨的Lex，突然鸡动了。 <br/>
Clark觉得，跟Lex当不成朋友，当个炮友也不错啊。 <br/>
于是Clark当机立断地把Lex推到墙上扒了裤子吸了起来。 <br/>
Lex全程一脸震惊!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>